paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Building a Barricade: Cedar X Garrett pups
Not long after Koho and Everests pups where born Cedar and Garrett started disugussing pups and soon enough Seal, Birch and Gascon where born. Apperances Seal - Seal is grey with a white muzzel, chest and stomach. He has black tipped ears (they are perked like his father) and his mothers thing tail, he also has the build of his mother being skinyer and short legged, his left back leg is cripled meaning he limps. He wears a pink collar (he loves Pink, dont ask) Birch - She gained most of her fathers aperance being large, bulky and very strong also having a very similar apperance besides her floped ears and her thin tail. her desighn is also reminicent of her mothers but with her fathers colors of silver and black (Silver being main and Black being Accents) She wears a red collar. Gascon - Gascon has his mother's brown fur, but it's a bit darker, with silver muzzle. He has black ear tips and socks on his paws. His undertail is silver. He wears a greenish-blue collar. Personalities Seal - Seal has a very happy and bubbly personality. Hes a bit jumpy and can be surprised esily but loves talking and playing with others. The only pups he ever fights with are usualy his siblings, but he will also fight for pups who cant fight for themselves Birch - She is incredibly shy and secluded. She doesent usualy talk to others very often. She prefers to keep to herself during the night and day talking to or playing by herself. Gascon - Gascon is adventurous and brave, or so he thinks. He is really stubborn at times and sometimes picks fights. He shares his father's grumpiness and anger, but can actually be very caring towards his sister and brother and other pups... Sometimes. He tends to be alone or with his siblings, but prefers to help his dad watch out for Alex a lot. He also spends most of his time training, saying he is "immune to cold" when he isn't. Trivia Jobs Seal - He works as an Underwater Archeologist and his tag is a Fish Bone under a magnifying glass and his Color is pink. He Trains under Harriet Birch - She Trains Under her Mother to become a wood cutter pup, her Crest is the stump of a tree and her color is dark blue. Gascon: He Trains under his cousin Shiro and Kallik to become a Snow Pup, He doesent have a crest but instead just an Ice Pick shaped tag Pup packs Seal * Trowel * Small Pick to Get Rid of Bits of Dirt * Bags and Boxed to put Bones in * Tank of Water Birch * Axe * Chainsaw Gascon * Grabling Hook * Ice Pick Catchprases Seal - TBA Birch - TBA Gascon - TBA Vehicles Seal He Drives a Sumbarine that he can hook to the bottom of Lakes and the shalow parts of oceans to start excavating. Inside of it he also has multiple extra tanks of air, It has a special mechanism to get him in and out without getting water inside of it. Birch She drives a truck like vehicle with a large wood chipper on the back of it. Gascon He drives a snow mobile with a snow blower on the front. Random * Gascon was named after a prince in a game * Gascon was desighned by Cakethewarriorcat the other two desighned by Confetii the Party Pup * They all love playing with there younger cousins Hercules and Canyon * Gascon and Seal obtained there Fathers Large Husky Build and Seal got caught in the middle and is Taller than his Mom but has her thin Bones making him a bit of a Clutz Crushes Seal - He has a HUGE Crush on Ally ignoring the fact that they are completely different species (even if his siblings poke fun at him about it sometimes) Birch - Birch fell in love with Samson, even though she is alot bigger than him she loves him with all her heart Gascon: Stories By me Current Gen Future Gen Off Cannon * This Isn't What I thought By others Current Gen * Ever After High ( Paw Patrol Version ) Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs/Games Gallery Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Second generation Category:Males Category:Female Category:Protagonists